


Oh The Weather Outside is Frightful

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dating, Fluff and Humor, Living Together, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: Three years after the events of Promare, Lio and Galo are a happy couple that lives together, looking forward to their first real date in months. But Mother Nature has other plans....
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Oh The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the terrible weather going on while I'm stuck at work!

Galo hummed to himself as he struck poses in his new outfit in front of the bathroom mirror. He looked good. He felt good. Tonight was going to be perfect. 

"Galo, I think we're going to need to rain-check our date." Lio sighed, leaning against the door frame.

"WHAT." Galo gasped, making an expression like the world was ending.

"Well, snow-check would probably be more accurate." Lio explained, gesturing to the television.

Galo darted across the room, shoving his face against the screen, images of cars trapped in snow and blizzard conditions filling up the news broadcast. "The worst snowstorm in ten years, the city has announced a state of emergency, and citizens are advised to remain indoors until conditions improve..." The news anchor announced as Galo slipped to the floor in defeat. 

"Nothing we can do but wait it out, I guess." Lio sighed, walking over to Galo's slumped body to help him up.

Galo grabbed his hand, a desperate spark of madness in his eyes. "Lio can you summon Promare one more time? We could melt all the snow and we can still go on our date..." He murmured. 

"You know I can't summon Promare anymore." Lio answered calmly.

"What if we believed in it really, really hard." Galo begged.

"No." 

"We could build a flamethrower and just be super careful." Galo suggested sheepishly.

"Galo."

"Or even just the hair-dryer..." 

"Galo." 

"I wonder if we have enough table salt to melt the snow..."

"GALO." Lio grabbed Galo's cheeks, shoving their faces together, staring directly into Galo's eyes. "We cannot melt the snow. We cannot leave this building. We cannot go on our date. We are stuck." Lio explained slowly, Galo's eyes welling with tears.

"But it's been so long since we last had a date! I had the perfect set-up all planned out, we were going to get pizza and go to the arcade and I was going to win you a prize and you'd look at me and be impressed and say _'Galo, you're so cool and manly'_, and now everything is ruined!" Galo whined, clinging onto Lio's legs. 

"Well I can definitely say you don't look very cool right now." Lio groaned. "Look, we can't go out, but that doesn't mean everything is ruined. We can still have a perfectly good date in the apartment."

Galo looked up at Lio, his eyes glittering at the possibility of salvaging the date. "Really?"

"Sure, it's been a long time since we've both been off work, so let's enjoy it." Lio promised, running his hand through Galo's hair.

Galo leapt up, wrapping Lio in a tight hug. "I love you so much!!!" He yelled. 

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too, now let me go already." Lio moaned, tapping Galo's back impatiently. Galo quickly obeyed, as Lio surveyed the apartment. "How about we start with lunch?" 

"I'M ON IT!" Galo proclaimed, darting into the kitchen. 

"I didn't mean _you_ should go make lunch, stupid." Lio sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll find something for us to watch while we eat."

Galo pulled out the contents of each cabinet and the fridge with great gusto, determined to win back his coolness by impressing Lio with a freshly cooked lunch. He examined his findings. A few spices, a couple cans of pasta sauce, some leftover pizza, a pack of noodles, bread, and various junk food. Galo tapped his foot, mulling over his limited options. Leftover pizza wasn't very romantic, they just had ramen the night before, and sandwiches weren't very impressive. Spaghetti it is then. He didn't know the exact process of how to make spaghetti, but he felt he's seen it made enough to figure it out. Just boil some noodles and heat up the sauce. He grinned as he imagined Lio's face when he took the first bite, of how amazed he'd be by Galo's cooking skills. Didn't matter if he'd never made so much as toast in his life, the power of love would be enough to make it work. Fired up and ready to go, Galo rolled up his sleeves, grabbed a pot, and went to work. 

Lio shuffled through their movie collection, trying to find something the both of them would enjoy. Something with a lot of action, not too wordy, but not too boring. But every movie seemed to be a little off the mark. He knew Galo would watch just about anything, but Lio wanted to cheer him up a little since his dream date fell through. Reaching the end of the shelved collection, Lio remembered they still had a few movies left in the boxes they never got around to unpacking. He went to the storage closet, pulling out the first of several unmarked cardboard boxes. Opening it, seeing a menagerie of pictures, mementos, and knick-knacks from Galo's previous apartment. Despite knowing he wouldn't find what he was looking for in this, Lio couldn't help but begin pulling out the model firetrucks, medals, albums, until he settled on a picture of Galo in his suit for his medal ceremony right after the Burnish incident. That was right after they met for the first time. Back then, Lio had thought Galo was just another snobbish, backwards drone for Kray, but looking at the picture he could see Galo's pride and his steadfast nature shining through. It suited him well. Lio leaned back, continuing to admire Galo's picture, as an explosion rang through the apartment. 

Lio rushed to the kitchen, finding Galo frantically spraying down the flaming pan with the aerosol fire-extinguisher, the kitchen in a complete mess around him. Lio was too awe-struck on how quickly Galo had created such a magnificent disaster in the span of a few minutes. Galo quickly put out the flames, falling to the ground in exhaustion. So much for impressing Lio with food. 

"I thought fire-fighters weren't supposed to start fires." Lio teased, making his way to the stove to check out the damage. Galo had caught the fire quickly, so only the pan was badly burned. Galo curled up into a ball on the floor, his spirit crushed. Lio sat next to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, we still have leftovers we can eat." No response. "What were you even trying to make, anyway?" 

"Spaghetti." Galo mumbled. Lio fought back a giggle. Galo pouted at him. "I just wanted to do something cool for you." He confessed. "But everything's messed up. I'm the lamest guy on Earth."

Lio sat quietly for a moment, thinking of what to say. "Wait here for a sec, I want to show you something." Galo perked up slightly as Lio went into the other room, bringing back the picture from before. "You've been trying so hard to look cool today, but you're the coolest when you're doing your best for other people." He handed Galo the picture, sitting next to him again. "You're cool when you gave all you had to protect people with everything you've got, and when you try your best for me." Lio explained. "It was cool that you had our whole date planned out, and it was cool that you wanted to do something new to make me happy. I've always thought you were cool. Even when you're lame."

Galo buried his face into Lio's shoulder. "I love you." He whispered. "You're the only person who is cooler than me."

Lio leaned his head against Galo's. "I love you too. Now let's clean up and watch a movie." Galo looked up at Lio with his giant, puppy-like eyes, their faces inching closer together...

The door buzzer rang out as the couple froze in place, whip-lashed back into reality. Galo quickly darted over to the video-feed from the door. Aina, Lucia, Meis and Gueira had gathered together, carrying pizzas, drinks, a game system, and desserts. "What are you all doing here?!?" Galo screeched.

"We figured you'd be pretty bummed out since the storm cancelled your date, so we decided to stop by and cheer you all up." Aina explained, holding up her cupcakes.

"Yeah, the Boss has been talking about it for two weeks so we all joined together to bring stuff." Meis continued, hoisting up drinks.

"Now could you let us in before we freeze to death out here?" Lucia demanded, the game system rattling in her arms.

Lio and Galo exchanged glances, before bursting out with laughter. Lio hit the buzzer. "Sure, come on up, we're starving!" Galo beamed with excitement, planting a quick kiss on Lio's cheek. Today wasn't such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell, I love bratty Galo.


End file.
